


Honesty

by Spacesword16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gentleness, Love Confessions, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stuck between choosing to tell the truth that could possibly end a friendship or risk the same friend over a petty fight both Korra and Asami must make a choice that could change their lives forever.</p><p>(was originally going to be one shots but turned into this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admitting the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Avatar franchise, all credit goes to the original creators.

Groaning Korra sat up, pressing a hand to her head as she tried to both erase the spots before her eyes and figure out just what had went as wrong as for her to land on the flat of her back against the rocky ground.

 

“Uh Korra…The next time you decide to borrow my moped to show off, make sure you don’t get the gas and break mixed up….after assuring that you knew which was which.” A raven haired girl stated with a teasing smirk as she came over to help the avatar up.

 

“Is that what I did?” the blue eyed girl muttered, accepting the help to her feet before rubbing her temples to try to relieve the headache that had been caused by the sudden fall.

 

“Yeah…But that’s what you get for trying to impress Mako by acting like little miss daredevil!” the taller of the two retorted before adding “seriously when I saw you fall I thought that you had broken your neck!”

 

Korra winced as she followed the taller woman toward the large house, a scowl on her face as she retorted

 

“Asami! I was not showing off for Mako! It’s not my fault that I forgot which thing did what!”

 

Asami however only rolled her eyes at the statement before dragging the avatar inside.

 

“Alright...the point is you’re not invincible miss hotshot….Now wait until I get a doctor. We don’t need the Avatar having a concussion.” She retorted, shooting the southerner a look as she forced her to sit on the couch before she disappeared down the hall.

 

 

 

An half hour later Korra found herself laying on Asami’s couch, eyes closed as she listened to the faint noises outside that seemed to drowned out the music that the radio was playing across the room.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay….But you gave us all quite the scare. Bolin finally convinced the Air bender kids to stop worrying about you. Though they had Naga sent to you…saying that they didn’t want you to come home alone.” Asami stated from where she sat nearby, reading a book.

 

Korra’s eyes opened slightly at that, a groan escaping her lips as she grumbled out “ah crap. I’m screwed. I was supposed to babysit for Tenzin today!”

 

The that statement she slowly tried to sit up, her back protesting as the movement irritated the deep bruising that the fall had caused.

 

“Relax…Mako and Bolin are filling in for you. I sent a wire to them to let them know how you were doing.” The engineer stated, gently pushing the element bender lightly back onto the couch.

 

“Ow! Careful…I’m still kind of sore!”  Korra hissed as her arm brushed against a bruise on her side.

 

“Sorry but you need to rest.” Asami retorted, her eyes narrowing slightly at the shorter girl who only groaned and lay back onto the soft sofa with her arms folded behind her head as she tried not to get anywhere near her bruised ribs.

 

“Fine, whatever.” She grumped, earning a small chuckle from Asami who had headed toward the door

 

“Just try to relax…I’ll go make some tea.” She retorted before leaving the room.

 

 

 

When Asami returned she found that her battered friend had managed to fall asleep, her face peaceful as she snored lightly. This wasn’t something that Asami was used to seeing, no Korra wouldn’t admit it but she still had nightmares from time to time and for her to even get a few minutes of peaceful sleep meant a lot.

 

The young engineer was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that she was staring at the sleeping figure until a voice suddenly said

 

“What? Am I drooling or something?”

 

 

 

The sudden noise caused Asami to startle out of her thoughts, a blush coming over her face as she stammered for an excuse though her attempts only made Korra laugh.

 

“No…I was just making sure you were okay.”  The raven haired woman finally got out, even though it was basically a lie.

 

“Then why are you blushing?” Korra’s next question only served to make Asami blush brighter and turn away from the smaller girl.

 

 

 

After getting no answer the southerner pressed “Honestly, what’s up with you?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

The nervousness in her tone signaled that it was more than that and that something was bothering her; and that something she was trying to hide.

 

“You know you can tell me anything right? I mean we are friends.”

 

Korra felt herself internally stiffen at the word.

 

 _Yeah friends._ She thought sarcastically _just who in their right mind would have feelings like this just for a friend?_  
  


 

“Yeah but this is just something stupid.” Asami assured, almost too quickly as she turned her attention back to the blue eyed girl.

 

The Avatar however could tell that her friend was hiding something because despite usually being good at keeping secrets Asami could not hold eye contact with the shorter girl, and even the brief contact signaled pent back emotions that Korra couldn’t replace.

 

“It’s not stupid if it has you this worked up over it.” The bender retorted, giving the raven haired girl a pointed look before adding

 

“What could be so bad that you’re afraid to talk about it?”

 

A deadly silence filled the room for several minutes as Asami became interested in the carpet.

 

“Korra it’s not any of your business.” She said suddenly, her voice void of all emotion though the words cut the short haired girl much more than they should have.

 

_Why can’t she trust me the way I trusted her for those months when I was helpless?_

 

“I’m sorry Asami….I’m just worried about you.” The young avatar managed to choke out, warm pressure building behind her eyes though she had no idea as to why.

 

“Thanks for everything….I guess I should be headed back to the island now. I’m sure Meelo has the boys at their wits end.” She added after a few minutes, smile slightly at the comment before heading toward the door before the inventor could say anything.

 

As soon as she was outside Korra was greeted by a large, black wet nose pressing close to her side, a strangled whine coming from the massive beast’s throat as it’s tongue traced over most of the young woman’s face, that was now wet with tears.

 

“Oh Naga…..Why can’t I do anything right? First I feel like this about _her_ of all people and then to top it off I find out that she can’t trust me even when we’ve been through everything together. ” She complained, burying her face into the polar bear dog’s silky white fur.

 

The massive beast gave a whine as if it were trying to comfort the young adult that had nuzzled against her. The large muzzle gently prodding the young warrior as it noticed that they were not alone.

 

“Korra? I’m sorry I made it sound like I didn’t trust you…..It’s not that at all….it’s just….” Asami began, trying to find the right words to explain this with.

 

“It’s just What Asami?” The avatar snapped, looking up from Naga’s fur while glaring in the CEO’s direction.

 

“I heard what you said to Naga….what did you mean?” the Engineer began, dodging her friend’s question.

 

Silence engulfed them as Korra processed her possibilities before she licked her dry lips and began

 

“Just promise me that nothing I say will change our relationship….I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

 

The taller of the two was caught off guard as a single tear made its way down the avatar’s cheek.

 

“What are you talking about? You’ll always be my best friend and nothing can change that?” Asami exclaimed, brushing the tear off her friend’s face before adding “You can tell me anything.”

 

All of this was too much for Korra, she couldn’t stand to have the other woman so close or concerned for her.

 

“It’s just….I like you Asami….More than friends should.” She managed to admit around the knot that had formed in her throat, her eyes glued to the ground for she dared not to even glance at the green eyed figure.

 

“Korra I….” The inventor began, only to be cut off by the southerner

 

“I understand if you don’t feel like that about me…Just forget that I said anything.” Korra muttered, finding it hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

 

She felt Asami’s hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up only to see a slight blush come over the slightly older woman’s face.

 

“Korra, will you stop jumping to conclusions? I like you too….in that way. I’ve been afraid that it would freak you out if it got back to you.” She admitted, the blush growing brighter as the words left her lips.

 

The avatar’s eyes grew wide at the announcement, her tears finally spilling over though this time over a different reason.

 

“Was that what earlier was all about?” she asked, a strangled laugh coming from her throat as she tried to brush the stubborn moister away.

 

“Yes. That’s kind of the reason I came out here….to tell you the truth.”  Asami answered with a nod before she added softly

 

“Because I’d rather lose you by being honest than to lose you because of a stupid fight.”

 

Korra smiled slightly at that as heat crawled into her face as she took Asami’s hands into her own.

 

“You’ll never lose me Asami…not even over a fight. I’ve never felt this way for anyone before….then when we started hanging out I started to feel something.” She retorted, a light smile gracing her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stupid lies

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this? You already told everyone but your parents about us and everyone is okay with it." Asami growled, only to earn a scowl from her girlfriend.

It had been two weeks since they had announce that they were 'going stady' though they agreed to 'take it slow' but at the moment they both couldn't stand each other.

"I just can't do this Asami! I wont! I am not going to be humiliated in front of a thousand people!" Korra bit out, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting something similar to that of a young child.

"I can't believe this! Are you _that_ afraid of what everyone says?" The engineer exclaimed, hurt flashing in her eyes as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the room.

Korra sighed as she looked over at the dress that Asami had lay out for her and glanced after her lover.

"Asami....I'll tell you what's _really_ bothering me." Korra sighed as she sat down on the couch as she waited for the ogher woman to return to hearing distance.

"Okay then what?"

Korra didn't turn around but she could easily hear the hurt in the older woman's tone.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you....Or our relationship. it's just......I.....I don't know how to dance." the avatar admitted, only to feel a hand on her shoulder a few minutes later.

"We don't have to if you don't want to but I'd like my girlfriend to at least sit with me tonight." Asami retorted, earning a nervous smile.

"Deal....but only if you'll forgive me for upsetting you. I'm sorry for making you think that I was regretting...Us." Korra managed to stammer, only to feel arms snake around her shoulders.

"It's okay but I'd like to have a completely honest relationship. So no more secrets....Even silly ones like this. You don't have to be anything other than yourself with me." Asami replied, pressing a kiss to the avatar's cheek.

"Sorry. I just feel stupid sometimes. Growing up in the compound I didn't get to be very...Social much." Korra sighed, only to fel the older girl's embrace tighten.

"You're not stupid. If you're struggling with something then you can always tell me. You're not only the Avatar....You're Korra.....My girlfriend and bestfriend." the CEO reminded her gently.

The watertribe member turned to look at the other then, only to see a soft, concerned look on her face.

"Thanks...Honestly sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you...or how you put up with me." Korra muttered only to be cut off by a light kiss.

"Because I love you." Asami retorted


	3. Jealousy

"I can take care of myself Korra! You can't just go around picking fights!" Asami yelled as soon as they  pulled into the privacy of her garage.

"Oh I'm sorry. What was I suppose to do? Let the drunken Bastard talk to you like he did?!" the avatar growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the taller girl.

"Honestly! Do you think that throwing him with wind was a good idea? do you have any idea how much damage control that we'll have to do now?" The CEO seemed to be calming down a bit though her eyes were still like daggers pointing at her lover.

"Who cares what people think! He should have never spoken to you like that!" Korra snapped back before stalking off, wanting to calm down before she said something she would regret.

 

After thirty minutes the avatar sighed as she got to her feet, dusting her clothes off before making her way inside the Sato mansion.

"Asami?" she called softly as soon as she heard noise from the kitchen.

"I'm in here!" the other woman's voice confirms, holding only a tiny trace of anger now.

The water tribe girl sighed as she made her way through the house and into the kitchen, surprised when she sees Asami sitting at the table with dried tear-stains on her face.

"I want to apologize for earlier.....I _shouldn't_ have air bent him across the restaurant but when he started flirting with you....Well I lost it." she admitted softly, hoping that she didn't mess up enough for the slightly older woman to be unable to forgive her.

"Korra....I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I know how...protective you are." the inventor retorted before standing and going over to the shorter girl, drawing her into a hug.

"It's okay. I mean at least I understand why you were so angry with me." Korra replied, her voice muffled against the taller girl's shoulder.

"I should have never gotten so angry. Yeah you air bent a guy across a restaurant but I should  have reacted a little calmer about it." Asami sighed, trying to bite back more tears.

"I hate fighting with you...Next time I start to do something stupid do us both a favor and knock some common sense back into me. I can handle that better than fighting." the short haired woman muttered, earning a dry chuckle.

"Well I couldn't stand either one." The engineer responded, leaning down slightly as she pulled away so that she could kiss her girlfriend.

 

 


	4. Falling Asleep.

Korra groaned as she sat up, rubbing her neck slightly as she tried to get the kinks out of it due to sleeping on the couch.   
  


_Just why did I fall asleep on Asami's couch? All I remember is that I sent some guy half through a wall and Asami got mad and we had a fight then we made up and had dinner here instead._

"I see you finally woke up. You passed out sometime after dinner....While actually reading a book. I didn't know you could sit still for that long." Asami's voice stated as she came into the room, her hair still damp from her shower.

"Oh hey...Good morn 'Sami. Uh....What time is it?" Korra yawned, stretching as she stood up, her vertebrae cracking loudly causing her girlfriend to wince.

"It's seven and next time I'm at least going to let you use one of the spar rooms...Because that just made _my_ back hurt."

Korra chuckled at that and kissed the other girl on the cheek.

"Sorry....But ever since....well...you know...I'm stiff when I stay in one spot for too long." She stated, bending her arms back behind her causing her lower back to make a crackling noise.

"Okay I get it...That sofa isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. It's not like I didn't _try_ to get you to go to bed but no....You said you'd be fine and started mumbling something about being a bother and taking it slow." the raven haired woman retorted, playfully smacking the avatar's shoulder as she walked past to get breakfast started.

Korra just chuckled and followed her; glad that their fight the previous night had been more or less forgotten now.

"I'm suppose to babysit Tenzin's kids...Well more or less just Meelo and Rohan....Ikki is doing something with Pema and Jinora is going to one of the air temples with Tenzin." The avatar statas she started to help prepare the meal.

 


	5. Over Working

 

Groaning Korra sat watching Asami as she worked on her Sato-mobile—which she had been doing for the pass three hours—the grease smearing on the girl’s face.

 

“You’ve been at that for hours…Honestly, how can you work on one thing for that long?” Korra asked, getting a bit restless.

 

“Because I enjoy it.” The engineer replied from under the vehicle.

 

“Yeah and I enjoy sparring too and I can’t do that for four hours straight.” The avatar retorted, resting her head against the wall.

 

“If you’re bored then you don’t have to stay around. I don’t mind but I also don’t need a babysitter.” Asami stated, earning a sigh.

 

“I’ve put up with Tenzin’s brats all morning…I’d rather not go home at the moment and I am not putting up with Mako and Wu today.” Korra grumbled, earning a chuckle from the taller woman.

 

“What’s Bolin doing lately? We’ve all been so busy.” Asami asked, coming out from under the machine to find a tool that she needed.

 

“He and Opal are basically like glue now. He’s been helping Varrick with the movers again.” Korra answered, standing up and stretching.

 

Korra watched as Asami slid back under the vehicle causing the water tribe girl to roll her eyes.

 

“Hey I’m going to go walk around for a bit. Just yell if you need anything.” She stated before exiting the garage.

 

 

 

 

 

When she returned to the garage she found that Asami was still lodged under the car, muttering about something being stubborn.

 

Korra had a hard time not to chuckle at the light curses that came from her lover’s mouth when suddenly an idea hit her.

 

With a small movement the avatar made a pillar of earth lift up the car, causing a gasp to come from the other woman.

 

“Korra! What the heck are you trying to do? Put it down!” Asami ordered, standing up and wiping her grease covered hands on her coveralls.

 

“You’re working too hard Asami. Why don’t we go do something to relax? Anything besides you trying to fix a stupid Sato-mobile.” Korra stated as she gently lowered the vehicle, though she only earned a glare.

 

“You’re a pain.” Asami grumbled before going off to get cleaned up.

 

 


	6. Playful Banters

Asami's laughter carried through the garden, though it only proved to annoy Korra even more as she water bent even more mud off of her.

"That is the last time....That I'll play....Tag....With them again." she bit out, glaring at her girlfriend who was still laughing alongside the kids.

"Oh laugh it up Asami....Fall in the mud and see how funny you find it!" the avatar snapped before stalking off with a slight pout on her face.

"Stupid games....stupid kids....stupid traitorous girlfriend." Korra muttered as she stomped her way toward Naga before sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest.

In all honesty she wasn't angry when she fell....She was angry when everyone started laughing at her.

"What do you think I should do Naga?" she whispered to the polarbear dog that had curled around her as soon as she had sat down.

The massive beast just licked her, causing her to laugh.

"You know what...I have an idea..." Korra stated, glancing over at where Asami was playing with Tenzin's two youngest children.

With a michievious smirk coming over her face the young woman moved her hand slightly and caused the muddy water that she had fallen in to drench the three.

"Now you see that you can't mess with the avatar." She chuckled, earning an bemused look from Asami before the taller woman suddenly lobbed a fistful of the muck at her, shocking her so much that it managed to hit her in the face.

"Remember miss Avatar that I might not can bend the elements but I sure can bend you to my will." Asami retorted jokingly, causing a chuckle to come from the water tribe girl.

"Oh so you can, can you? Why don't we just see who is better? Ikki...You're on my team..Meelo can be on her's....We'll settle this once and for all." Korra retorted, narrowing her eyes at her lover.

By the time that Tenzin had gotten back all four of them were covered in grime though it only seemed to amuse the air master.

"Korra....Do me a favor and waterbend all of you clean before you come inside. Pema just mopped this morning." he stated before he headed inside.


	7. Odd Conversations

"Did you know that Korra can't cook? She almost burned down the kitchen!" Ikki stated, earning a glare from Korra though Asami only chuckled.

"What else does Korra do that she wouldn't want anyone to know about?" she asked, causing her girlfriend to blush.

"I can cook....Baking is the problem and I didn't almost burn the kitchen! The tarts that I was trying to make just was charred and smoked a lot." the Avatar growled, glowering at the little girl.

Asami just glanced over at her and squeezed her hand, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I know you can cook some things....don't get so offensive Korra." The Engineer admonished lightly, her tone revealing her amusement toward Korra's defensiveness.

By the time Ikki was finishes talking Korra's face was beat red and she wished the floor would swallow her.

"Is all of that true?" Asami whispered once the young girl had rushed off with her brother.

"Fine. If you must know it is. Even the part about falling off of Oogi." Korra grumbled, only to earn a laugh.

"At least you didn't have a mecha-suit blow up in your face." Asami stated with a chuckle before adding "You got so emberressed by all of those things like the fact that you cried when you kept messing up during air bending practice...I mean honestly you're not exspected to be miss tough girl all the time and I know how difficult air bending is for you."

Korra glanced down and sighed, knowing that if this relationship was going to work that she would have to be open with Asami.

"That's the thing. I'm not strong...I get scared...sometimes I get so emotional it feels like my heart breaks." she began, however a light squeeze to her arm brings her back to reality.

"Korra...You're human. It's okay to be afraid sometimes. I don't want you to try to be as emotional as a rock. I'd rather date a hotheaded goofball than someone who is like stone." Asami stated, earning a small smile.

"Thanks...That does make me feel better." Korra stated before adding "But one thing that Ikki did exegerate is my singing....I'm not _that_ off key. she made it sound like my singing sounded like a Buffalo yak in labor."

Asami chuckled at that and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

leave it to Korra to get offended by comments made by little kids. she thought as she stood, pulling the shorter girl up as well.

"come on Buffalo yak. You promised me a date tonight."

Korra just laughed at that and intertwined their fingers.

"yeah after I ruined our date yesterday by air bending that guy." she replied, blushing slightly.

 


	8. Deep Talks

Dinner was actually quite for the two which was surprising for Asami since Korra was usually louder than this. However what really caught the twenty two year old off guard was that the avatar seemed spaced out, almost like she was once again lost in the same depression that had engulfed her after Zaheer had poisoned her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, causing the blue eyed girl to jerk out of her thoughts.

"Nothing....I just keep thinking about us...I mean after what happened in the spirit world and the few weeks afterward I seriously think I should tell my parents. But I can't help but to worry...I mean the water tribe people are a bit traditional...Though more so from the north." Korra answered, setting her chopsticks down onto the table and burrying her face in her hands.

"Why don't you just write them a letter? I know you probably want to tell them face to face but if you're nervous or uncomfortable with it and _really_ want to tell them then maybe you should just write." Asami replied, putting an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"I'm the Avatar....I shouldn't be so nervous." Korra muttered, not bothering to look up.

"You're not only the Avatar...You're also Korra." the raven haired woman reminded her gently, pressing a light kiss to her temple before adding

"I didn't fall in love with _the avatar_ like some stupid fan girl. I fell in love with _Korra,_ The big hearted dork that would rather race around on air scooters with a bunch of kids than train."

Korra glanced up then, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Asami. I'm sorry i spewed all of this on you. We were suppose to be having a good time." she grumbled, wanting to kick herself but the engineer would have none of it.

"I am having a good time and I want you to be able to talk to me about this stuff. I don't want you bottling your emotions up...You can vent to me whenever you need to."

The concern in her voice startled Korra slightly and when she looked up she saw tears glistening in her girlfriend's jade eyes.

"Thanks Asami....I'm so glad that you understand all of these crazy emotions that run through my head." She stated, pulling Asami in for a hug.


	9. Family Bonds

The look on Korra's face was like that to a dejected child, her eyes trained on the ground. A letter didn't come and it had been weeks. Was it possible that her parents wanted nothing more to do with her?

she couldn't help the thoughts that rushed through her mind as she sat on banister of the meditation pavilon, her eyes burning with tears.

"Korra? It's late. What are you doing out here?" Tenzin's voice called, earning a sigh.

"I think my parents hate me now." she admitted, feeling a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Over Asami?" he guessed, earning a sigh.

"yeah. I mean....I wrote to them weeks ago and I still haven't gotten word back from them. I don't know what I will do if they actually hate me Tenzin." the young woman answered, suddenly sobbing.

"Sometimes things take time. But I doubt they hate you..." the air bender retorted, letting the girl turn and hug him.

"But what if they do?" she whispered, sounding so much younger than she was.

"Then you have a family here with us." he answered simply as he wrapped his arms around her.


	10. Visiting

Korra sighed as she knocked on the door, her heart beating like a war drum as a knot formed in her throat.

"Korra? What on earth are you doing home?" A voice stated, causing her to whirl around only to see her father standing there with a surprised smile on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you face to face....So I thought I'd spend a few days here." Korra replied nervously though suddenly she found herself swept into a familiar embrace.

"You're mother just left for the market. Did you bring your _friend_ with you?" he questioned, causing her to blush.

"Umm.....Yeah she's with Naga....Though I think some of the village kids has them pinned up back there." the Avatar muttered, earning a chuckle.

"relax Korra. I'm teasing. We meant to write back but there was a blizzard that hit and no one could get manage to send the mail....Now I'm kinda glad that we didn't." Tonraq retorted before adding "I'm glad you two came out here...I want to get to know Miss. Sato a little bit more."  


	11. Snow

 

Korra laughed as she walked into the guest bedroom only to find a cocoon of covers where her girlfriend was supposed to have been.

 

_I see someone got cold._

 

She thought with a snicker before walking over and poking the mass lightly.

 

“Hey wake up…Breakfast is ready.” She stated, only to earn a groan.

 

“Oh come on city girl…It’s not that cold in here.” Korra chuckled, only to earn a glare.

 

“We’re in the south in middle of winter; Night gets cold.” The engineer muttered sleepily causing Korra to laugh.

 

“Well some hot food will warm you up.” The avatar chuckled before sending a bit of fire at the embers in the fireplace before adding more wood.

 

“And so will that. Feel free to come to the kitchen when you’re ready.”

 

 

 

“Dad! Did you have to tell Asami that!?” Korra all but yelled at a laughing Tonraq who just retorted

 

“Relax Korra…You were just a little girl then.”

 

That did not help the case any because Korra just blushed brighter as her father continued to tell stories from when she was a kid.

 

“Yeah yeah…So what I got knocked off of Naga because I was showing off when I was like twelve!” she grumbled, crossing her arms as she listened to her girlfriend’s laughter.

 

“Just how did she get Naga anyway? Everything I have read says they are too vicious to be tamed.” Asami stated, earning a chuckle from the southern chief.

 

“Speaking of Naga I’d better go make sure the village kids don’t drive her crazy.” Korra stated before leaving the room.

 

“Let’s just say she would rather not relieve the day that we found Naga.” Senna explained, wincing as Korra slammed the door.

 

“What happened?” the engineer questioned, though she had a feeling that she would rather not know.

 

“Korra was about seven at the time…We had went to the white lotus compound to take her penguin seal sledding. It wasn’t often that we got to spend time with her and when we did we tried to make it enjoyable…She was always so lonely at that place.” Tonraq began.

 

“We heard it before we ever saw it…Something whining and before we could figure out what was going on Korra had ran off to investigate.” Senna added.

 

Asami could feel her stomach tighten at that, imagining what could have happened.

 

“By the time we found her she had already found a female polar bear dog that had been killed…But what worried her so much was the tiny cub that was also injured.” The chief’s wife continued after a few minutes as Tonraq sighed.

 

“I would have put the cub out of its misery but Korra begged me not to. She said she could help it and against my better judgment I agreed. Though now I’m glad I did….that thing and her became inseparable.” He admitted before adding “Though I’m sure the white lotus didn’t thank us…Korra was handful enough as it was….With Naga she had someone to _help_ her play the pranks on the guards.”

 

 

 

Asami tried to imagine what it must have been like for the young avatar to not only be away from her family but to not have anyone that she could honestly relate to.

 

They sat in silence for a long time before the door suddenly slammed shut.

 

“What’s the matter?” Senna asked a very annoyed Korra who was hanging up her jacket.

 

“A bunch of little brats decided it would be funny to drench me. If I take pneumonia I’ll literally come back here just to throw them into the lake.” The avatar retorted, though the three others in the room only share an amused look.

 

“After you warm up why don’t you show Asami around?” Senna said suddenly, hoping to distract her daughter from her wounded pride.

 

 “That’s a good idea Mom.” Korra answered before sitting down next to the fire.

 


	12. War

 

“You pushed me into the snowbank!”

 

“Well you put snow down my shirt!”

 

“That was an accident!”

 

“You and I both know it wasn’t!”

 

Tonraq chuckled as he watched the two young women bicker outside.

 

“What happened?” Senna asked as she came over to join her husband.

 

“From what I’ve heard Asami was afraid to go penguin sledding…Korra teased her Asami retaliated by throwing a snowball in her face and it escalated into a snow war.” He answered, putting his arm around her.

 

“Oh my…” Senna chuckled as she watched as the raven haired woman nailed their daughter in the back of the head with another snowball.

 

“Oh you are going to pay for that!” They heard Korra yell before running after the taller woman.

 

“Well at least Korra found someone who can put up with her endless energy.” Tonraq stated, watching with amusement as he watched his daughter catch up to the non-bender before causing snow to whip up and cover her.

 

“You are so dead Korra!” They heard Asami yell though they noticed how she was trying not to laugh.

 

“You never really liked Mako did you?” Senna asked, earning a chuckle from her husband.

 

“They weren’t compatible. He didn’t know how to handle that girl’s personality…Asami’s seen every side of our daughter and knows how to put up with her…Without too much of an argument.” He answered before stretching

 

“Come on...let’s give the love birds some privacy.”

 

 

 

Korra laughed as Asami landed in the snow, glaring up at her.

 

“you did that on purpose!” the inventor grumbled, though she let her girlfriend help her up.

 

“Maybe.” Korra admitted with a small chuckle before hugging the other girl “I just wanted to goof around a bit. We’re so busy back in Republic City.”

 

Asami just scoffed and let the girl put an arm around her.

 

“Yeah but did you have to almost freeze me to death?” she retorted, the teasing coming into her voice then.

 

“Oh come on….Let’s just go inside and warm up. Besides I’m basically a walking fireplace…If you’re that cold I could always make a fire.” Korra retorted only to earn a chuckle.

 

 

 

“Let’s just go inside miss bad man.”

 


	13. Nightmare

Asami could hear the door slam shut down the hall, the sound nearly echoing in the big house causing her to sigh as she got out of bed.

Walking toward the stairs she found Korra leaned against the window, fists clenched and jaw squared.

"Korra?"

She whispered, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off by the smaller woman.

"Just go back to bed Asami."

Korra's voice is so forced that the engineer takes a subconscious step back.

"Korra...."

The worry in her voice catches the avatar's attention, causing the blue eyed girl to turn toward her lover.

"I'm alright....It was just a nightmare." she stated, her voice void of all emotion though her eyes seemed moist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asami whispered, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders; only to have her to pull away.

"No...You have that big press conference in the morning. You need sleep....Why did you invite me to stay over anyway? I mean....You know I don't sleep much anymore and that you'll be busy tomorrow." Korra replied, her voice cracking slightly as she turned to look out the window.

"I invited you over because it was late when we got back from the south pole. Korra....You do realize that I'll aways be here for you right? You don't have to face this thing alone." Asami stated, earning a sigh.

"I know....But I'm so tired of piling all of this on you. You stayed by my side when I was poisoned; even when I was being moody....You put up with my nightmares in the spirit world and now this. I just don't want to worry you like that. You've done enough for me....Even waited on me for three years." Korra stated, sighing as she turned to face the green eyed woman.

"Korra..." Asami began, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms around her.

"Thanks for everything Asami....I can't tell you that enough."

The two stayed like that for a long time, just relaxing into each other.

"Hey, you can sleep with me tonight. It might be weird but it might mean you actually getting some sleep." Asami stated, earning a light blush.

"I would argue with you but I am really tired....Plus I don't feel as anxious around you." The avatar admitted, earning a chuckle.

 


	14. Sleep

Korra awoke in a cold sweat, glancing around the room as her breathing regulated. However then she felt movement beside of her causing her to realize where she was.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Asami's sleep deepened voice questioned tiredly as she too sat up.

"Nightmare...Just go back to sleep." The element bender answered, sliding back down onto the bed and putting her arms around her girlfriend before asking.

"this doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?"

She could feel Asami shake silently with laughter as she turned to face her.

"No...Just relax and go back to sleep." The engineer answered, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Thanks." Korra muttered, closing her eyes while trying to block the images from the nightmares.

Once she felt Asami's breathing regulate she sighed and opened her eyes, a light smile coming over her face as her eyes scanned over the CEO's peaceful features.

_No need keep you awake all night too._

Korra thought with a sigh as she moved slightly closer to the other girl, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips as she felt Asami's arm tighten around her.

 

When Asami woke up she found Korra laying haphazardly across the bed, snoring lightly as she hugged the covers to one side of her body.

Fighting a giggle the young engineer quietly slipped from the room to prepare for her day, leaving Korra sleeping.

Korra awoke an hour later, blinking in surprise as she looked around the large bedroom, finally recalling just how she had ended up there.

"why didn't she wake me up?" she muttered out loud as she got up and began to change out of her sleep wear.

She remembered how Asami had held her the previous night and how she had tried to get her to open up.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so secretive but....She shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm the Avatar for crying out loud!_

She thought as she started to try to make the bed.

 

 

 


	15. Questions

"What did you do? Did you two kiss?" Ikki's constant chatter was starting to grind on Korra's nerves.

"We ordered take out, had dinner and I helped her fix her Sato-Mobile." The young woman replied, punching the air in front of her.

"Oh what did you have? You didn't answer my question about the kiss!" The little girl stated, earning a light glare and snort from Avatar.

"We had noodles if you must know and no we did not kiss." she retorted, sending a light blast of air toward the girl, who just laughed.

"Ikki...Leave Korra alone. She probably wants to train in peace." Jinora sighed as she walked outside, followed by a birdlike spirit.

"She wasn't bothering me until she started getting too personal about my evening with Asami." The avatar chuckled before returning to her training.

Each time the young woman threw a punch at the thin air she imagined the faces that haunted her dreams the previous night, Imagined them in front of her as she fought against the invisible opponent before her.

However suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to whirl around and throw a punch at whoever had touched her.

"Woah! Easy Kora it's me!"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Mako? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be babysitting Wu." She asked, dropping her guard as she relaxed.

"he managed to get drunk and pass out....I left him with Bolin and Opal. There's just so much of him I can take when he get's like this." Mako replied, earnig a chuckle.

"I don't even want to imagine what he's like drunk....He's annoying enough normally." The avatar retorted, earning a chuckle.

"You have no idea." The firebender retorted with a chuckle before adding "How have you been? I heard you went to the south for a few days."

Korra sighed at this and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm fine....I just wanted to see why my parents and talk to them about what's going on between me and Asami." She answered, feeling slightly weirded out by having this conversation with the same person that both her and her girlfriend had dated.

"How did they take it?" The fire bender questioned, earning a chuckle.

"Well enough to tell Asami enough stupid crap from my childhood that she could blackmail me for the rest of my life." she answered.

"Why do I get the feeling that your father likes Asami more than he ever did me?" Mako retorted, his tone joking.

"Now that you mentioned it he didn't seem to haggle Asami as much as he did you." The avatar retorted, earning a snort.

"Figures...Your dad hated me but is fine with you being lesbian." He retorted, earning a glare.

"Bisexaul and what the hell does that suppose to mean?" Korra growled, earning a sigh as her friend held both hands up.

"Relax...sorry. I meant that as a joke but it kind of fell flat. Like I told you before I am fine with you two dating or whatever....As long as you two are happy. What happened between us just never worked." He retroted, sounding slightly nervous since he knew how defensive that Korra could get.

"It's okay. It's just how you said that....Ever since the stupid press has gotten hold of the news that Asami and I are a thing I have heard enough slurs to float a boat." Korra muttered, visibly relaxing as she took a seat on the steps that lead up to air temple.

"Yeah...I'd say. People can be a bit....stuborn...about some things." Mako agreed before adding "Asami seems to be holding up pretty well with all the pressure."

Korra nodded then and glanced up at the sky, sighing slightly as she closed her eyes.

"She's amazing with this kind of stuff...She doesn't give a crap what others think." She stated, not seeing the smirk on Mako's face.

"Just do whatever makes you happy. Seriously the press will find something dumb to say anyway." he retorted, groaning as his radio went off.

"well I gotta go....We all need to get together sometime. Like old times." he stated before rushing off.q


	16. Hurt Feelings

Korra had never been good with her emotions, especially when it came to romance since for most of her life she had only developed small, schoolgirl crushes on a few people. But now she had probably screwed up again.

The fight with Asami had been worse than any, even resulting in the none bender slapping the avatar but no psychical pain could ever cross what Korra was feeling now.

_Stupid._

She mentally cursed herself.

_You are so stupid! You should have known that she would be insulted! Some girlfriend you are!_

Sighing the young woman sank down onto the ground, feeling even more alone than usual since Naga had seemed to side with Asami on this one.

Letting out a huff of annoyance Korra hid her face into her arms as she drew her knees to her chest, letting her tears go.

_she'll never forgive me....She was so mad at me._

Her mind suddenly flashed back to what had even caused the fight; mentioning her father.

Korra could have kicked herself for what she had said, bringing up how he had almost killed his own daughter. Now it seemed like everyone thought she was a jerk.

"I am such an idiot."

she muttered only to hear a voice say softly from behind her

"that you are."

The avatar almost leaped from her skin as she turned to face who it was, only to find Asami standing there looking upset but still a bit worried.

"I'm sorry Asami. Really I am....I....I know how bad I hurt you and I hope you'll forgive me." she stammered, only to see the other woman making her way over to her and kneeling down, eyes apologetic as lightly caressed the bender's cheek.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I hit you....I hope you can forgive me over that because that was wrong on my part." the engineer whispered, earning a light, tearful smile.

"Don't worry Asami. I deserved it...plus it snapped me out of it." Korra replied, only to feel lips caress the still burning flesh on the side of her face.

"I feel awful though."

Korra sighed at this and gently kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"There's no need to." She assured before resting her head against the raven haired woman's

"I forgave you as soon as it happened. I just thought I had screwed up so much that you'd dump me."

The avatar felt Asami freeze at those words before replying

"Korra....We will fight sometimes...But I promise that next time....Next time we'll sit down and talk it out. Next time you wont be sitting out here all alone depressed and I'll never hit you again...But when you insulted him like you did....I snapped." Asami whispered, tears once again flowing.

Korra sighed and pulled her close, rubbing patterns into her back and whispering sweet nothings to the slightly older woman before replying

I know...It's okay. Why don't you stay here for the night? Everyone's gone to visit Katara.Korra suggested 

"you sure you want to put up with me?" Asami asked, looking away only to feel a light kiss against her lips.

"Asami...I've hurt you when I've been stressed....Remember sparring? I thought I broke your wrist on more than one occasion. Remember when I shoved you a few days into the spirit world when I wanted to be alone?" Korra stated before adding "I've been harsh toward you but you always knew what to do....You always knew how to make me feel better and not so guilty. All I see right now is that it's my turn." Korra stated, gingerly drying the other woman's tears before adding softly

"I love you Asami Sato.....No matter what."

The two stayed like that for a while, just curled against each other.

"Korra? How did you forgive me that easily?"

The question caused the water bender to laugh.

"Remember what you told me after our first major fight? When people are hurt, angry or scared they do things that they don't mean." She reminded her, tightening her arms around the taller figure slightly.

"I feel terrible." Asami retorted, only to earn a chuckle.

"Just convince Naga that I'm not a huge jerk and we're even. Even she thought I stepped too far." Korra retorted.  
 

 


	17. Forgiveness

Korra woke up early, finding Asami curled against her sleeping peacefully, though much to Korra's amusement and discomfort the taller woman was holding onto her arm and it was numb.

Though to the Avatar being a bit uncomfortable was better than seeing Asami so upset like she had been the night before. Gently brushing her girlfriend's hair from her face Korra leaned down and kissed her lovers' forehead before slowly sliding out of the woman's grip and heading toward the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Korra knew that there wasn't much she could cook without burning it but she also knew that she had to try, especially after the fight that they had the previous night.

_I hope that I can show her that I do care for her and that I forgive her._

She thought with a sigh as she tried to focus on actually making a eatable breakfast.

As soon as it was done the brunette set the table for the two of them and went to wake up her lover, only to find Naga sleeping in the room with her head resting near Asami's sleeping form. Chuckling she recalled how protective the animal had been toward the engineer the previous night; even going as far as to growl lightly at her owner.

Korra smiled at the sight and rubbed the massive beast behind the ear.

"Thanks for watching over her girl...I know I was a complete ass last night." She whispered to the hybrid which licked her.

"Ew...Okay....Okay..." She laughed, patting her pet's nose before glancing over at Asami who had began to stir.

"Korra? What time is it?" The engineer asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's nine in the morning and I've made you breakfast." The avatar chuckled before pointing toward the polar-bear dog and adding "I think you have a friend for life."

Asami chuckled at this as the dog nuzzled its master, knocking her over onto the bed before licking her.

"Naga! Down!" Korra squealed, though the beast seemed to ignore her.

"I think that's payback for trying to put her out last night." Asami snickered, watching the two's playful banter.

"You're right....She knows I'm....extremely ticklish!" The avatar panted, managing to push the beasts head off of her for a few minutes before it gave her a affectionate nuzzle and left the room.

"You're ticklish?" The CEO asked, quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend who blushed.

"Yeah...and Don't even think about it Sato." Korra answered as she sat up and used the shirt to wipe the animal's saliva from her face before she added "C'mon....Let's go eat before my _so-called best friend_ decides that she'll eat my breakfast too."

Asami chuckled as she followed her girlfriend toward the kitchen, surprised that nothing had black smoke rolling from it.

"You can cook?" She asked suspiciously, earning a chuckle.

"Only when I really want to." the avatar retorted, blushing slightly though her lopsided grin was in place.

"Thanks. I know how much work you put into it." the engineer stated, pressing her lips to the smaller girl's.


	18. Fighting Dirty

Korra sighed as she drove her fist into the punching bag, her unwrapped fists bruised and broken as she worked.

Little did she know that Asami was watching from nearby, her jade eyes reflecting her worry as she watched her lover perform though she knew that sometimes the only thing that kept Korra sleeping at night was to be completely exhausted.

"Korra." she called softly as she watched the bronze skinned girl wipe her sweaty palms on her pants, the wounds to her fists becoming noticable as they came into her full line of sight.

"I'm fine Asami." Korra assured, sounding more tired than anything else.

"At least heal your hands before continueing." Asami answered, earning a sigh.

"Alright...Do you want to spar a little bit? I mean nothing really serious...Just....Something that will make me literally collapse in bed to night so I can sleep?" The avatar's voice was almost void if emotion though She could see the fear that was shimmering against the shiny blue surface.

"okay but fix your hands first." the Ceo replied, kissing her lovers cheek as she passed, earning a greatful smile.

When Korra returned she saw that Asami had changed out of her buisness attair now had on a tight black tanktop and a pair of shorts.

"You better not hold back Avatar." Asami chuckled, earning a smirk.

"You're on."

The two were evenly matched as they went head to head However suddenly Asami monovered around Korra and with quick percision grabbed the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Not fair!" Korra growled  out, trying not to laugh as she felt the hand apply more pressure before it moved on to her sides.

"All's fair in love and war." Asami chuckled, earning half hearted glare as the Avatar collapsed into. fit of giggle.s

"Okay Okay stop....You win!"

Asami couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend's exspression as she tried to fight laughture but failed.

"No...I think I'll throughlly _beat_ you in this fight!" Asami snickered, though she released the squirming woman before kissing her.

"I am going to turn Naga into a fur coat for this." Korra grumbled, glaring in the direction that her animal guide lay, only to recieve a tail wag and an light growl in return.

"I'd found out eventually that you where ticklish." the engineer retorted, earning a playful glare before a small wave of water squirted her in the face.

"Maybe but now we're even." Korra laughed, earning a smile from her girlfriend; who was just glad that the avatar was actaully smiling again.


	19. Bored

Groaning Korra turned onto her side and shoved the pillow under her head, the excited chatter from Tenzin's kids causing her to groan inwardly as she longed for sleep to capture her again.

_Why don't I just get my own appartment?_

She thought bitterly, though a crash from the hallway caused her attention to drift farther from sleep and more toward what was being said in the hallway.

After hearing both the voices of Meelo and Ikki echoing down the hallway, blameing each other for whatever it was they had broken she fell back onto the hard matress, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _"_ Of all day's everyone but me has something to do. _"_ she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off the headache she knew that she would have by the end of the day.

Knowing that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep she groaned and got out of bed, quickly dressing in her usaul garb before sliding on the dark blue sleeve like gloves that reached just above her elbow before heading downstairs.

She instantly regretted even entering the kitchen because as soon as she did a small tarnadoe caught her by surprise and hurled her across the room.

"What the heck?!" she demanded, wincing as she rubbed the back of her head that had hit the wall.

"I am so sorry Miss Avatar." one of the new air recruites began, sounding scared out of her wits as she stood there, attempting ot exsplain herself.

"It's no big deal....And just call me Korra." The universal bender replied, not being able to stay mad at someone who was _that_ scared of her.

"Hey Korra! You want to help me feed the bison after breakfast?" Kai asked, earning a light smile.

"Sure kid. I've got nothing else to do today." she replied, glad that she'd have at least a little bit of quite that day.

  
As soon as the Bison was fed The avatar sighed as she sat on the steps and glanced over at a sleeping Naga.

"You look as bored as I feel. Want to go for a ride?" She asked, causing the massive beast's ears to prick up.

"I take that as a yes?" Korra chuckled, patting the Polar-bear dog's head before adding "I'll go get your harness...I'll be right back girl."

 


	20. Work

Asami sighed as she placed the wrench down with a thud, glaring up at the machine she was trying to build.

"What's wrong Ma'am?" One of her assistance asked, earning a light glare from the young woman.

"Someone stripped the bolts." she bit out, noticing the sheepish look from the younger woman.

"Ma'am.....I...." the amber eyed person began only to earn a sigh.

"It's okay...I can get to it later. I probably should start going over the blueprints that I drew up for that new kind of airship anyway." Asami stated, offering the other a small smile.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the shy woman--barely out of her teens--was afraid to even look Asami in the eye, though the later didn't quite understand why.

"Umm....What do you want me to do? I was suppose to be helping you."

Asami had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at that

"Etka....stop trying so hard to impress me. You're good at some things....Just find something that isn't fixed and work on it." she replied, noticing the shocked look on the eighteen year olds face.

"But what if...." Etka began, only to earn an unladylike snort from her boss, who had already heard this a thousand times before

"I'll get Korra to use metal bending to fix it." came the answer before the CEO made her way over to her desk.


	21. Lunch break

Korra sighed as she made her way through the factory, a small bag of takeout in her hand as she tried to find her way to Asami's office.

"Etka! Honestly....Stop worrying about it!" She heard her girlfriend's voice echo from down the hall, earning a smirk from the Avatar who slipped into the room, finding that her girlfriend's already stained work clothes were splattered with oil and that the newly hired assistant was stammering out appologies.

"Wow...What happened in here?" Korra asked, causing both of them to whirl around to face her.

"A bolt got stuck...She tried to get it open but it spewed." Asami retorted, an amused smirk on her face as she wiped her hands off.

"How about I help out while you two go get cleaned up?" Korra chuckled, putting the bag on her girlfriend's desk while she went over to see what she could do.

"Thank you...Try to get the bolts out of the bottom too." The heiress called over her shoulder.

 

"I'm not that scary am I? I mean honestly she acts like I'll bite her head off for every little mistake." Asami groaned as she and Korra sat on the grass in the park, eating later that day.

"No but I have to admit that to meet someone who is basically famous might be a bit nerve-wrecking....and working under one would be even worse." The Avatar snickered, earning a half hearted glare.

"What would you do in my place Korra? I mean she's like a cat-deer in headlights. I know it's her first week working directly under me but I don't know how much more I can take without it driving me crazy." The inventor groaned, leaning back onto the grass.

"Just let her see the real you...If she is just nervous around you over your reputation then it should die down." The avatar answered slowly, earning a snort.

"I tried that. Seriously she is worse than a stray puppy sometimes. But then again she's still just a kid....She's barely eighteen but she's good with electric circuts and currents. With a bit of training she'd be on the same level as some of my best electricions." Asami ranted, earning a chuckle.

"Sounds like hero worship to me...That and a lack of confidence." The blue eyed woman chuckled  before adding "Don't let it bother you too much."  

 


	22. Run.

Korra rolled her eyes as she walked out of the town hall, her head throbbing as she tried to get the ringing out of her ears since everyone had been yelling back and forth about something that was happening in the still forming Earth _Republic._

_I know I swore I'd never try the stuff but hitting a bar sounds good right about now.  
_

She thought, Wu's constant chatter and stupid ideas still echoing in her mind as she walked up beside Naga.

"Want to go for a run? I need one after what I've just sat through." The Avatar muttered, only to be greeted with a lick across the whole length of her face.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better girl." Korra muttered before getting onto the massive beast; which sprang into a sudden gallop as soon as she was on.

"Try not to run over anyone!" Korra called down at the beast but otherwise let her take control of whatever direction that they were going.

The wind whipped through her hair as they rushed through the bark, setting a flock of turtle-ducks squawking as they clamoured to safety.

Closing her eyes the twenty one year old took in a deep breath, remembering how this had been her only freedom back in the White Lotus compound.

Sighing she could still feel the cold Arctic winds biting at her exposed face, her hood falling from her head as they fought against the currents and made their way through the tundra.

 _Now I remember why it was worth getting in trouble for sneaking out._ she thought in amusement just as she heard a familiar voice call out

"Korra! Watch where you're going!"

Groaning inwardly she pulled Naga to a stop and glanced down at the scowling figure below her.

"Sorry about that Asami. I was trying to clear my mind." She stated, only earning a huff.

"Real mature Miss. Avatar. You two could have plowed someone over!" the raven haired woman retorted, her jade eyes narrowing as she glared up at her girlfriend.

"Sorry."

Korra repeated, blushing slightly at the reprimand since everyone was staring.

A silenced settled between the two, however suddenly Naga turned and nudged the CEO playfully, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"Why can't I stay mad at you two?" she grumbled, earning a sheepish look from Korra who slid down from the saddle.

"Can I make it up to you? I'll treat you to lunch for a week." the Avatar bargained earning a chuckle.

"Fine. Just be glad that I was the one that Naga almost squashed and not Lin. I'm pretty sure she could arrest you over reckless driving." Asami retorted.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Vacation

 

**A/N: I want to thank** **lokfan79** **on fanfiction.net for the suggestion/prompt to have Asami surprise Korra with a vacation to Ember Island. If you havw a prompt you want me to write feel free to send it my way.**

 

  
Korra rolled her eyes at how much stuff that Asami was packing; arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall watching as her girlfriend managed to stuff a suitcase past its limits.

 

“What on earth are you packing for?” she asked, startling the heiress who hadn’t heard her walk in.

 

“Didn’t I tell you? We’re going to the fire nation. I need to go there to strike a deal with a production company.” Asami answered, snapping the bag shut before turning toward the bronze skinned girl before adding

 

“I’d like for you to come with me.”

 

Casting the C.E.O a crooked smile before replying

 

“I’d love to…Besides things have been peaceful lately so I can take a few days off.”

 

 

 

_Step one complete. Now if I can only keep the surprise under wraps until we get there._

 

Asami thought with a sigh as she threw an empty duffle bag to Korra.

 

 

 

“You better go pack then. Last time I did it for you…Well you complained for the whole trip.” She stated, earning a light glare from Korra who had easily caught the object right before it hit her in the face.

 

“The last time you packed for me my bag almost erupted when I tried to open it. I honestly think the only thing you had left out was the kitchen sink.” The southerner laughed as she left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where exactly in the fire nation are we going?” Korra asked from where she was leaned against the window of the airship, earning a sigh.

 

“I’d rather not say.” Asami retorted, earning a sigh.

 

“You are no fair.” The avatar grumbled, sounding bored as she leaned her head against the glass and closing her eyes.

 

Asami only smirked at that as she glanced at the map that was hung nearby, noticing that they were almost to their destination.

 

“Well lucky for you miss Whiney pants we’re almost there.” She retorted, rolling her eyes at the twenty two year olds childishness.

 

By the time that they had landed Korra was even more confused than she was to begin with, trying to place her surroundings.

 

“We’re here now…so you can tell me where exactly here is?” she questioned, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

 

“you’re going to kill me but I thought you could use a bit of a break since the rebuilding has calmed down….and dad had a vacation house here on ember island so I thought we could put that to use.” Asami answered, earning a confused look from the avatar.

 

“Wait...I thought you said this was a business trip? You lied to me.” Korra stated, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend who only rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, would you have come otherwise? Besides it’s only for the weekend and things have been relativity peaceful.” The heiress rebuffed, earning a chuckle.

 

“Okay, okay….you’ve made your point.” The southerner retorted, sighing as she followed her girlfriend.

 

 

 

Later that day Korra found herself on the beach, listening to Asami attempt to explain how to play Kuai ball though she was just ending up confused.

 

“Are you sure this is the best idea? I mean I am kinda stronger than you….” The blue eyed girl began, rubbing at the back of her neck as her lover glared over at her.

 

“Oh I am defiantly sure…I’ll show you I can keep up with the almighty avatar.” Asami retorted.

 

“I didn’t mean to imply anything by….” Korra began, only to earn a light glare

 

“I can take you any day of the week…just because I’m not a bender doesn’t mean a thing.” The raven haired heiress retorted, before heading toward the court “you coming Avatar or are you scared?”

 

By the end of the game both women were covered in sweat and felt drained.

 

“Okay…point taken. You’re strong…but did you really have to hit me in the stomach with the ball?” Korra panted, grinning slightly at her girlfriend who sighed.

 

“that was an accident…and I’ve apologized four times already.” Asami retorted, only to receive a lopsided smile from the shorter girl.

 

“fine I forgive you…But you still owe me.” Korra retorted, causing the C.E.O to cross her arms over her chest.

 

“And what is it that I owe you?” she requested, only to be cut off by a quick kiss.

 

“this.” The avatar retorted, smiling against her lover’s painted lips before pulling away and resting her forehead against the paler girl’s.

 

“You’re awful you know that?” Asami joked, wrapping her arms around her girl, drawing them closer together before adding

 

“you are lucky you’re cute.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
